


Good Night, Beautiful Dreamer

by EvisceratedArchangel



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvisceratedArchangel/pseuds/EvisceratedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Double D always spend the night at each other's houses on Saturdays. tonight is no different, until Double D starts to have another Nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> owlgoddess610 sent: A fancfiction where either Kevin or Edd start getting nightmares so the other will sit with them through the night occasionally singing them to sleep.
> 
> This is a prompt I got on Tumblr, and my first work on here  
> KevEdditor forever

Saturdays were the best nights. Saturdays were the nights that Kevin and Edd used homework as an excuse to spend the night together. Sometimes they actually spent most of their time doing homework, but more often than not they spent the time cuddling, or talking, or watching movies. Tonight was one of the nights they actually did homework. 

Or Kevin was doing homework anyway. About half an hour ago he had finally gotten Double D to get some rest when he had fallen asleep sitting up and had begun to drool into the book. Kevin looked over at him fondly now, his sweet little sleeping prince. He returned his attention back to his math book, he wasn’t the best at math but he’d rather get an F on the assignment than have to wake Edd up. He’d been looking so tired lately, and though he’d never admit it, Kevin liked watching Edd sleep. 

He was nearly finished when he heard a tiny sound from the direction of Edd’s bed. A tiny whimper, to be exact.

Kevin whipped around to look at his boyfriend. Where there had minutes ago been a boy peacefully splayed out in a relaxed sleep, now lay a boy, face contorted with unconscious fear, curled nearly into a ball looking smaller than ever before. Or smaller than he had since Kevin had last seen him like this. He began to make more soft whimpers and quiet cries as his distress escalated and toss and turn.

Kevin got to his feet taking 3 long strides that seemed to later a hundred years to Kevin. He couldn’t get there fast enough for his liking. in moments though he was by Edd’s side, shaking him roughly by his shoulder trying to wake him up, practically pulling him into his lap in his desperation. When Edd opened his eyes fear still glittered there, and he instantly put his arms around Kevin and buried his face against his chest letting out soft sobs. Kevin held him close, rubbing his back soothingly, telling him over and over again that he was safe and Kevin would never let anything hurt him. Slowly but surely the sobs subsided, replaced by sniffles and weak whimpers. 

“Nightmare?” Kevin asked quietly, knowing the answer even before he asked the question. Double D nodded, looking up at him pitifully, his eyes tinged with red and glistening from crying.

“They’re getting worse Kevin,” Edd whispered, terror in his voice, hoarse from crying. Kevin bit his lip and pressed a kiss to Double D’s forehead feeling helpless and frustrated. “I can’t even stay awake to avoid them anymore. I’m so tired, so so tired.”

Kevin frowned and nestled Double D’s trembling figure back amongst the blankets, “You need to get more sleep, I’ll stay with you Edd. Nothing’ll ever hurt you while I’m here I swear, I’ll keep you safe.”

“What about when you aren’t here?”

“Then call me and I’ll come over, no matter what”

Edd seemed to mull the thought over for a second before he held his arms out to Kevin, drawing him in. Kevin slid under the covers next to him and brushed a lock of hair that had come out from under Double D’s hat out of his face.

“Kevin?”

“Yeah Edd?” he murmured

“Will you sing me to sleep?” Kevin felt his heart melt in his chest and nodded staring at his boyfriend adoringly. Then he cleared his throat and as quietly as he could began to sing.

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me_

_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee_

_  
_Edd smiled, loving the sound of Kevin’s voice. Not that Kevin had the best singing voice, but because it was _Kevin’s_  voice. Kevin smiled as Double D’s eyelids drooped.

_Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day_

_Lulled by the moonlight have all passed away,_

_  
_Now Edd was struggling to keep his eyes open.

_Beautiful dreamer, Queen of my song,_

_List while I woo thee with soft melody_

_  
_Double D’s eyes were closed now.

_Gone are the cares of life’s busy throng,_

_Beautiful dreamer awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer awake unto me!_

_  
_Kevin smiled, watching Double D making soft snuffly sounds as he slept, “Goodnight, my beautiful dreamer. I love you.” He hugged him close and watched him until he dozed off.

—

The next morning Kevin awoke, sitting up and looking around blearily before his gaze came to rest on Double D, who remained sleeping peacefully next to him, the same way he had throughout the night


End file.
